


Cherry Blossom Hair & Scent

by chenlemyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, human!Taeyong, vampire!Yuta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlemyeon/pseuds/chenlemyeon
Summary: “Yuta?”, says Taeyong, not believing. The man looking around and points to himself. “Me?”, Yuta replies confusedly. Taeyong hurriedly walks towards Yuta, and touching the younger’s face. “Is this the real you?”, he says as he still not believe it. Yuta just stay still as Taeyong’s hand wandering his face, touching here and there. Taeyong then hugs him tightly, after he sure of he has already see in front of him. “I miss you so much, I thought... I thought you’re already dead...”, Taeyong almost cries when mentions the word dead to Yuta. The man didn’t responds, leaving Taeyong with question. “Wait a minute, uh, do I know you?”, Yuta asks as he pushes Taeyong.(english is not my first language, so pardon my grammar error)





	1. Start with hello

**Author's Note:**

> okay, before we start this(?), i'm gonna say that this story will eventually change, the plot or idea lmao so if you has any suggestion pls leave comment for me :<
> 
> and this fics is inspired from Yuta's present for Taeyong in NCT Life Osaka when Taeyong wins the narration(?) of Yuta in episode 20 (part 2 of episode 7), as we know that lots of YuTae moments happened there wwwww
> 
> well, have fun and happy reading!
> 
> (warning : english is not my first language, so pardon for my grammar error)

“Yuta, come here, hurry!”, Taeyong calls Yuta from afar. Yuta turns his head towards Taeyong, raising his eyebrows. Taeyong gestures his boyfriens to come closer as he finds something in front of his eyes. “What is it, Tae?”, Yuta asks as he drops his gaze to the object in front of him. A glass display that shows lots of perfume and cosmetics. Again, he looks at Taeyong, questioning. “You wanna see the inside?”, Taeyong nods and grabs Yuta’s arm.

Artificial floral and white musk scent welcome them as they step inside. The interior is all in sakura-themed decoration. The store is not to big but not to small, knowing that it’s placed near the park. Friendly staffs greet them with smile, like they always do. “Irasshaimase!”, the couple just bow a bit to greet the staffs back. Taeyong’s eyes wander to the whole store, looking for something.

“Is there anything you looking for?”, the girl with ponytail asks politely. Pink apron with green nametag become the staffs uniforms. Yuta looks at Taeyong, who seems didn’t listen to the staff. He elbows Taeyong’s rib, that cause Taeyong flinchs. “Uh, Me, I’m looking for... uh... scen- no. smel- no.”, Taeyong tries to remember the words he just learn from his boyfriend. “Perfume?”, Yuta completes the sentence following with Taeyong nods enthusiast.

“Follow me sir.”, the girl commands with them follow from behind. Passing the cosmetics and skincare shelf, they now already in front of the perfume shelf. Lots of different type of perfumes are displayed on the wood shelf. From fruity scent for kids, masculine musk for male, there’s also several floral scent on the female side. “This is our new product, you might be interested.”, the staff shows them a bottle of perfume. Taeyong takes it and bring it closer to his nose, slowly inhales the scent. “What do you think?”, he then points it to Yuta’s nose. Yuta smells it and smiles appear on his face. “Sakura? You like it?”, Yuta asks teasingly.

“If you don’t mind, then I will buy this. Since I don’t know when will I’m gonna back to Japan in spring though.”, explain Taeyong while still eye-ing to other products. Yuta’s hand slowly approaches Taeyong waist and pulls him closer. A small giggle comes from Taeyong, being ticklish by Yuta. “Sure babe, I would love to smell the sakura scent from you.”, Yuta whispers on Taeyong ear, slightly brush his lips on Taeyong’s ear.

“Okay then I’ll take this.”, Taeyong says as he gives the bottle to the staff.

***

The morning is really cold, making Taeyong shivers eventhough the heater is already on. He stands closer to the stove so he won’t feels freezing. Based on forecast, today’s the temperature is gonna reach -3°C, or even colder at night. The customer keep coming and go as still busy in the pantry, making some pasties and cake, or maybe brunch. “Hyung, 3 orders for bluberry pancake please.”, Doyoung tells as he put the order paper on the order’s wall.

Taeyong quickly moves and prepares the dish. The batter is already premade, so he only need to add some bluberries and sauces as the topping. Not so long, the buttery smell of pancake burst out of the kitchen, making anyone immediately hungry. He puts the plates on the mini bar before Jaehyun brings them to the customer. “Order for table #A4.”, he says as he wipes sauce that splatter to the side of the plate. The dish already disappear from his eyes, placed to other table.

Work on cafe isn’t that exhausting for Taeyong (since he has experienced the real cooking in the real kitchen in some famous restaurant, 4 Michelin stars to be true.). He sits near the locker, gulping a cup of coffee that makes him awake for work. The time already shows 3.30pm in the evening, which means his shift is gonna end soon. “Thank you for your hardwork!”, Mark, the intern waiter says to some other staffs before entering locker room. “Oh hi Mark.”, Taeyong waves his hand to Mark, casually. “Though day huh?”, says Mark as he change his clothes before go home. Taeyong replies him with lazy hum, still sipping his coffee.

“How’s your entrance exam?”, Taeyong asks, opening the conversation. As Mark done putting his jacket, he faces Taeyong. “Well, it’s not really bad. But I don’t think I did well last time, I don’t know.”, his hand still busy tidying up his stuffs in the locker, making sure he’s not leaving things. Taeyong nods understand, emptying his coffee cup before changing his clothes. “And uh, by the way hyung, back there, I saw someone that... might be someone you know.”, Mark locks his locker and ready to go home.

“Who?”, Taeyong asks, curious. “I don’t know if I should say this because it’s imposibble.”, Mark babbling as he swallows saliva. He scratch his head, deciding is he should say it or not. “Who is it, Mark?”, Taeyong asks, holding his breath.

“Uh, he’s Yuta-hyung.”, Taeyong widening his eyes, not believing Mark’s words.

***

It’s already 1 am but Taeyong can’t sleep. His sleeping schedule already passed 3 hours ago. He’s insomnia already cured 3-4 years ago, thanks to Doyoung for showing him the video of how to get a good sleep from youtube. His eyes are heavy but he can shut down his mind. He just... can’t believe of what Mark said to him. He sees Yuta? What kind of joke is that? He knew that Yuta already dead like a year  and half ago, Yuta’s mom told him herself, cried.

“What the fuck Mark...”, he mumbles to himself, facing to the ceiling. It is impossible of course, because he’s dead long time ago. Eventhough he didn’t have time to visit Yuta’s grave, but he still communicates with Yuta’s family, especially his mom. There’s no way Yuta come back to life and wandering in Seoul, looking for new life. He then tries to shut his eyes, again, hoping he will sleeps soon.

Knock knock knock.

Someone knocks his door. At 2 am? What kind of person that will disturb his sleeping time? He tries to ignore but the person knocks louder. He groans and walks to the front door, hoping that this person have emergency needs to wake Taeyong up.

“Why you knocks my door in-“, Taeyong’s words hang as he shocks seeing the person. A man as tall as he is, long fringe that covers his eyes, skin that as pale as dead person, and his eyes piercing on Taeyong. “YUTA?!”, Taeyong says halfly screamed because he can’t believe on what sees in front of him. His long dead boyfriend that seems back to life, standing in front of his apartment.

“Hung..ry...”, Yuta speaks, almost whisper. Half believe half not, Taeyong pinch his cheeks, hoping that this only dream. But it seems not. The man groans and leaning forward, his eyes locked on Taeyong’s neck. He sinks his face on Taeyong’s neck and inhale sharply to the scent. “Sa...ku...ra...”, he opens his mouth and ready to dig his fangs to Taeyong. He push Taeyong to the wall, pining the man in front of him with both of his hands. “Yuta?”, Taeyong asks, scared on his boyfriend. Yuta, again, sinks his face on Taeyong’s neck, inhale and exhale the latter scent. Taeyong shuts his eyes as his breathes getting faster and shorter. Yuta opens his mouth and starts to lick Taeyong’s neck slowly. The older mewls as the warmth touchs his neck. The smirk appears on Yuta’s face, as he still continue works on Taeyongs’s neck.

“Yu,Yuta... Stop..”, Taeyong stutters as his face getting hotter due to his boyfriend behaviour. The grip on Taeyong’s wrist getting stronger when Yuta pulls himself. He opens his mouth, positioning his fangs on Taeyong’s neck. Without warning, he bites Taeyong’s neck, sucking the blood from there. Taeyong jolts as he feels stab sensation on his neck. He can feels his blood runs through his neck to Yuta’s mouth. Taeyong still shuts his eyes, not dare to see Yuta in front of him. But he can feel his body getting weaker as Yuta keep sucking his blood. And then, Yuta pulls his mouth away from Taeyong’s neck, letting go Taeyong’s wrists and Taeyong falls on to him, breaths heavily.

“Yu...ta...”, Taeyong closes his eyes as he feels his head spinning.

The sunshine coming through the curtain, poking Taeyong’s eyes. He also hears the muffled sounds of bird cirping outside. He immediately wakes and hurriedly looking to his phone. “11 am?? Shit I’m late!”, he says to himself. As he getting down from his bed, he suddenly feels stinging on his neck. Wondering, he then looks himself on the mirror. “What... the fuck?”, two small wounds that lines perfectly appear on his neck. Dry blood stain finishing the entire look. He then just realized with what that wound do. He looking thorough his apartment and found Yuta sits on the dining table, casually sipping coffee from Gryffindor mug.

“Yuta?”, says Taeyong, not believing. The man looking around and points to himself. “Me?”, Yuta replies confusedly. Taeyong hurriedly walks towards Yuta, and touching the younger’s face. “Is this the real you?”, he says as he still not believe it. Yuta just stay still as Taeyong’s hand wandering his face, touching here and there. Taeyong then hugs him tightly, after he sure of he has already see in front of him. “I miss you so much, I thought... I thought you’re already dead...”, Taeyong almost cries when mentions the word dead to Yuta. The man didn’t responds, leaving Taeyong with question. “Wait a minute, uh, do I know you?”, Yuta asks as he pushes Taeyong.


	2. Explanations and Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And speaking of the consequence, on that ‘puberty’ time, if we had a lover, we will lose our memories about them, completely. We won’t lose the memory of the places or objects but the memories of our lover, who is it, what have we done with them, pretty much like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KUDOS AND COMMENTS I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT! /give lot of kisses and hugs
> 
> so anyway, before we start, i wanna say that the previous chap is kinda suck because I only test the story but apparently you guys like it, im glad ;;;;;;;;
> 
> like hundreds hits in 2 days?????? boi, i almost choked lololololol
> 
> so yeah, hope you guys like the new chapter and pls enjoy this!

“Yuta?”, says Taeyong, not believing. The man looking around and points to himself. “Me?”, Yuta replies confusedly. Taeyong hurriedly walks towards Yuta, and touching the younger’s face. “Is this the real you?”, he says as he still not believe it. Yuta just stay still as Taeyong’s hand wandering his face, touching here and there. Taeyong then hugs him tightly, after he sure of he has already see in front of him. “I miss you so much, I thought... I thought you’re already dead...”, Taeyong almost cries when mentions the word dead to Yuta. The man didn’t responds, leaving Taeyong with question. “Wait a minute, uh, do I know you?”, Yuta asks as he pushes Taeyong.

“What? Yuta, it’s me, Taeyong, your boyfriend.”, his voice is shaking, the tears already forms on his eyes. Yuta frowns, trying to remembering. “Boy... friend?”, repeats Yuta still not sure. Taeyong gasps as his tears flowing down through his cheeks. His boyfriend is back to life but it seems his memory dont. “Why are you crying?”, Yuta asks dumbfoundly, not knowing what actually happens to Taeyong. Taeyong just shakes his head, trying to calm himself before speak again. Yuta hand slowly approach Taeyong’s, he feels guilty to the older.

“Uh-um, I, uh, gonna make a call first.”, Taeyong hurriedly back to his room and takes his phone. He quickly searching for Youngho’s contact to make a call. “Yoo~ Taeyong, where are you buddy?”, Youngho from the other side answer the call. Taeyong clears his throat before he talks. “I feel not well today, I’m sorry, can I have a break for today? I make sure I’ll come tomorrow. I’m so sorry.”, he says to Youngho.

“Awww~ That’s okay buddy, take a rest then, don’t be hard to yourself. Want me and Taeil to accompany you?”, Youngho asks again. Taeyong shakes his head and continue. “It’s okay, really, my sister will come anyway, so don’t worry.”, the lies comes out from Taeyong smoothly, hoping that Youngho won’t notice things. “Okay then , take care!”, Youngho ends the call.

Taeyong sighs heavily, as his hand still shaking from earlier. He’s happy that he can see Yuta again but on the other side, Yuta didn’t remember him at all. He walks back to the dining room, meeting back with Yuta. “So, uh-um, how about we start from the beginning?”, Taeyong sits across Yuta, smiling. “Sure.”, Yuta replies shortly. He extends his hand to Yuta, asking him to shakes his hand. “My name is Lee Taeyong. I lived in here and I work as cook on the cafe. Nice to meet you.”, Yuta welcomes his hand and shakes it gently. “I’m Nakamoto Yuta, I’m from Japan and I lived in Seoul for some time.”, something make Taeyong confused.

Yuta didn’t remember him but he remember what he did in Seoul? Did he remember what he has done to his neck last night then? “Yuta, um, can you explain what happened to my neck? Why there are wounds in here?”, Taeyong points his neck, gulping nervously. “Ah, last night, I bit your neck because I’m unconciously so hungry.”

“Hungry?”, asks Taeyong confused. “Yes, I’m vampire and I drink blood to fulfill my nutrition needs.”, Yuta smiles as he explains. Taeyong furrows his eyebrows, still not understand to what Yuta says. “Wait, vampire? What do you mean? You’re human, aren’t you?”, Taeyong hopes he only joking and then says surprise to him. Yuta shakes his head, chuckles before replies. “I am not, Taeyong.”, he laughs warmly, making Taeyong feels nostalgic.

“So... What are you doing here? Why you can come to my apartment if you don’t know me then?”, Taeyong showers him with bunch of questions, still curious about this vampire Yuta. “Hm... How to say this... Your scent brings me here.”, he hangs. “I smell your scent when I come across the cafe near Hongdae.”, he continues. “Your scent is very familiar to me, so I follow you until here.”, he finishes.

Taeyong blinks confused. First of all, Yuta back to life, then Yuta didn’t remember him but his scent, and he becomes vampire? What is this, a fucking twilight? “Wait wait wait... Let me process this. Can, can I see your ID card? Or maybe passport.”, Yuta nods and takes his wallet, pulling his id card out. Taeyong takes it from and scans the contents. All the data are match well with Yuta, the photo, the name, birthdate, even his nationality. He looks Yuta again, still confused.

“You’re here to work as-”.”Dancer.”, that’s the latest Yuta’s job before he’s ‘dead’. Taeyong remember how excited Yuta is when he passed the test for joining the dance team. Tightly pulled him into embrace, saying that he’s finally done something that make her mother less worry about him. Remembering that makes Taeyong a bit teary, knowing that the Japanese completely forgot him.

Taeyong tries to hold his tears as he still can believe the situation. Yuta who sits in front of him is confused seeing him act like that, he lowkey feel sorry for it. “Uhh... Taeyong? What’s wrong?”, Yuta asks worriedly while Taeyong replies him by shakes his head. He clears his throat before speak. “Yuta, can you follow me? There’s something I want to show you.”, Taeyong says while still sobbing, calming himself. Yuta just nods and follows Taeyong.

They walk to the bookshelf near the desk, lots of picture with frame being displayed on there. And of course, it surprised Yuta for sure. “That’s... Me?”, he asks as his and gently pick a picture from there. There’s picture of him and Taeyong, hugging in front of temple. There’s also picture of him kiss Taeyong on the cheek with cherry blossom’s tree behind them. “Do you remember any of this?”, Taeyong asks carefully, scanning Yuta’s face. Yuta shakes his head as he continue take other pict from the top level of the shelf. A picture of him and Taeyong, holding hands while smiling to the camera.

Taeyong nods, try to understand Yuta’s state. Eventhough his chest feels burning inside, his heart feels ache, he try to bare with it. Yuta puts back the last picture to the shelf then facing Taeyong back. “I’m sorry... I-“. “It’s okay! Really, you don’t need to feel sorry, it’s not your fault.”, Taeyong smiles bitterly, welcomed with Yuta weak nods.

***

Taeyong is focusing on put the icing on top of the cake, making sure that he didn’t do any mistake (or else he will be failed for the pastry exam). His hand holds the pipping bag steadily, holding his breath. Strong smell of vanilla didn’t bother his concentration, his hand keep gently presses theback of the pipping bag. He’s almost done with the decoration, all he needs is sprinkle the chocolate crumbs on top of the cupcake, to give a bit of hommie feeling to it.

“Phew, finally, not ruining the decoration again!”, he talks to himself. He then hears door opened from the front door. That’s must be Yuta. It’s their 100th day to live in the apartment, Taeyong wants to celebrate it with his lover. “Taeyong-a~ What are you doing huh?”, Yuta wraps his hands around Taeyong’s tiny waist, resting his chin on Taeyong’s shoulder. He just notices the mess in front of him, sweet mess to be exact. “Is it for me or for the exam?”, Yuta asks as he notice tower of cupcakes standing graciously on the dining table.

Taeyong takes one of the cupcake and fed it to Yuta, with Yuta’s hand on his waist. “What do you think? Too sweet? Too buttery? Too bland?”, Taeyong asks as he set aside the rest of the cupcakes. Yuta chews while closing his eyes, making the latter nervous. It’s not the first time for Taeyong to make him desserts, but still he’s not ready with the judgement. Taeyong keeps his eyes on Yuta face, waiting him for done. “How is it?”, as Yuta licking the cream on the corner of his mouth.

“Too... much of your love for me? It tastes the same like you, honey...”, Yuta pouts, making Taeyong giggles. Yuta notices there’s some cream on top of Taeyong cheek, probably not noticing when he decorate the cupcakes. He takes Taeyong chin and pull him closer, licking the cream clean, and give him a pecks before let go Taeyong face. “What? Stop being cheesy, can’t you?”, Taeyong then wraps his arms around Yuta’s neck, resting his forehead on Yuta. The couple just giggle as they close their gap.

“Oh yeah, I just remember something.”, Yuta pulls himself and quickly puts his hands on his coat. Taeyong leaning on the dining table, waiting his lover to done with his business. Not for long, Yuta pulls something from his wallet, 2 papers that being folded. “Here! Do you know what is this?”, Yuta waves the papers on to Taeyong’s face. Taeyong shakes his head, not knowing what the papers are (probably ticket, he guess). “Come on Tae, guess it.”, Yuta whines while pouting his lips. Taeyong finds that cute and giggles. “Umm... Tickets?”, Taeyong replies following with Yuta grinning.

“Yes! Tickets! For both of us.”, Yuta cheers while Taeyong takes the tickets from him. Taeyong quickly scans the ticket, the logo of the airplane catches his attention first. “We’re gonna go to Osaka! To my hometown, sweetie. You like it?”, he rests his hands on Taeyong’s waist again, facing the ticket. “We.. We will??”, Taeyong screams and hugs Yuta tightly. He can’t hold his happiness because it’s their first time to go to Japan, just the two of them. What’s make it so special is they gonna leave to Yuta’s hometown.

“Oh my, I can’t believe this, when are we gonna leave?”, Taeyong asks curiously. Yuta’s finger leads Taeyong eyes to the flight’s date. “Next weekend, after you done with your exam.”, Taeyong rest his head on Yuta’s shoulder. Yuta wraps him into embrace, giving him pecks on top of Taeyong’s head.

“I can’t wait until next week.”, Taeyong says, hugging Yuta again.

***

Yuta is still in his apartment, while Taeyong make call to Yuta’s closest cousin, Ten. Maybe it’s too early for him to call Ten, who still stayed in New York. After few rings, Ten finally answers the call. “What’s up, hyung. It’s so rare you called me immediately.”, Ten’s cheerful voice welcomes Taeyong on the other line. “Uh, sorry for calling you this early but... I wanna ask something.”, Taeyong’s eyes wandering to all over his room but his gaze falls to his vanity store.

“Sure hyung, what is it?”, Ten asks worry. “I, uh... I don’t know where to explain but it seems Yuta comeback to life?”, he can hears the younger gasps, surprised. There’s long silence before Ten can answer him. “You.. already meet him?”, Taeyong sighs and replies with a small yes. “Hyung... I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that you two will meet again. Did he remember you?”, the last sentence almost makes him cries again, but he holds it. “Yea.. He didn’t remember me at all... And he saisd he’s vampire? Ten, please tell me everything I didn’t know about him, anything will be good.”, and that’s it, Taeyong bursts his tears, weakly sobbing because he doesn’t know what to do about Yuta.

Again, the silence comes, Ten probably can’t tells him anything. “Hyung, you should believe me no matter how crazy my explanation is. This thing is actually happened on our family, for generations.”, Ten starts to explain. Taeyong holds his tears, try to listen carefully to the younger. “So, here’s the thing, our family ancestor is vampire, I learn this from my great grandparents back when I was younger. In the past, vampires and humans aren’t good to each other. It’s, well, we simply consumed human’s blood to survive and human think that we are dangerous. If you want, you can look for it on the internet for the details, lots of people write it.”, Ten pauses, taking gulps of water before continues.

“And then, the marriage between vampire and human was happened in 19th century, our ancestor. It works, surprisingly and become a controversial for both vampire and human community. I read that the vampire still need to consume the blood from humans, but he decided to change it to animals blood, which is not enough for him. Long story short, they have kids and their kids is our ancestor, half human-vampire, same case for Yuta. The marriage and having kids is worked, but there’s a consequence for us as vampire. Still listen to me hyung?”, Taeyong answers with a yes and Ten continues.

“We from the outside still look completely like a human, we eat like human, drink like human, sleep like human, even being emotional. So, for the first 20 years, we will act completely like humans. For the note, we’re not immortal like dracula, so we can age and died. Anyway, when we reach the age of 21, we will be... puberty? Like teenagers, more like puberty to become vampire and on that age we become... lose control, become brutal and aggresive, we simply not ready with normal life again as human. But it only lasts for 8 months to one year and we will be back act like human again, but with addition of consuming blood in certain time.”, Ten pauses again to gulps more water.

“And speaking of the consequence, on that ‘puberty’ time, if we had a lover, we will lose our memories about them, completely. We won’t lose the memory of the places or objects but the memories of our lover, who is it, what have we done with them, pretty much like that. That’s why, my parents decided to not be in relationship before that periods, especially when they’s comitted to be marry. It happened for both human and vampire lover. And it’s impossible to make them remember again, so they just give up and move on. That’s sad because we’re half-breed.”, Ten ends his explanation following with Taeyong hums.

“So Yuta... Just forget about me? Your aunt told me he’s dead so he won’t makes any mess while he’s on puberty? Ten, you’re not joking right?”, Taeyong still halfly believes after that long explanation. He can hear Ten sighs heavily, gulping water again. “Why would I do that to my cousin? Aunty makes me babysitting him on his puberty stage, which is kinda annoying. And because I don’t know that he will be back to Seoul again, I should explain this earlier to you.”, Ten apologizes while Taeyong still processes things. Taeyong remains silent, holding his phone close to his ear.

“Uh, hyung, don’t mean to be rude but I gotta go, my boss already calls me so yea... Just text me if you need anything, okay? Don’t keep it by yourself. Bye hyung.”, Ten end the calls, leave Taeyong with full of question. He peeks a bit to the living room, and Yuta still sits there, calmly, playing with his phone. Yuta thinks him as stranger but why he didn’t leave yet. Taeyong shakes his head, making his way to living room.

“Yuta?”, Taeyong calls nervously, repeatly licks his lips. “Are you... not going home?”, continue with Yuat shakes his head. “Oh, am I bothering you? I’m sorry then.”, Yuta quickly apologizes and stands up from the couch. “No no no, you’re not. And don’t say sorry.”, Yuta nods and stares blankly to Taeyong. Taeyong can feel his palms sweaty, not knowing why. “So... what is it then?”, Yuta break the silence.

“I... wonder... you still remember this place?”, Taeyong gulps.

“I feel I’ve lived in here for awhile but it’s kinda blurry. I don’t know, it feels like home.”, Taeyong blinks confused. Ten is right, Yuta didn’t forgot the place but him and the memories. Taeyong sighs and sits on the couch, pats the couch so Yuta can sit again beside him. “So, Yuta, where do you live now?”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, that's quite absurd hahahahahaha
> 
> anyway, hope you guys like it, hope you guys enjoy it, and for the story, as i said in the previous chapter, will eventually changing depends on how far or how much idea i will try in here, maybe the story will be longer than i planned lololololol
> 
> so if you hv any suggestion like side pairs or ideas or event, pls let me know on the comments or just mention me on the twitter @chenlemyeon
> 
> THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU <3


	3. Is it necessary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As apology for consuming your blood, I will granted all of your wish.”, Yuta says while leaning to the counter. Taeyong’s almost choked on his coffee after hearing Yuta’s words. He looks at Yuta in the eyes, looking for his doubt about his words. “Wish?”, Taeyong asks again to make sure.
> 
> Yuta nods, sipping his coffee again. He’s waiting for Taeyong answer while Taeyong still frowns by his words. He grips to the mug tightly, looking for the answer to Yuta’s offer. “I don’t know. But... It’s my only wish”, Taeyong pauses. He faces Yuta again, with serious face, “would you go on date with me?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, i wanna apologized to all of the readers for postponed the fics lol 
> 
> i hv smth to work on irl, so the updates will be so slow and long  
> and this updates too is way too short, i am so sorry...
> 
> so much stuffs happened but i managed to continue the fics, luckily
> 
> AND!
> 
> your love towards senpai to ojou fics, wow, what did you guys hv smoke lmao kidding but yea, that was my first smut, im so happy that you guys like it lmao
> 
> anyways, happy reading~

“Order for table #B7!”, Taeyong says as he puts the plate on the counter. Jaehyun comes and takes the plate to bring it to the customer. It’s 12 o’clock and it’s been the busiest time for the cafe to serve the customers. Taeyong have been move back and forward to bring the food and receive the orders to cook. The weather is a bit warmer since it’s near February already, but he still can feel a hint of coldness in between.

“Hyung, we need more blueberry pasties.”, Doyoung stick the paper on the order’s wall. Bluberry-related foods are current customer’s favorite, eventhough Taeyong isn’t a big fan of that violet fruit. He put the pasties on the oven and set the timer to 15 minutes before it can be serve to the customer. While waiting, he gulps water from his water bottle, something in his head have been bother him for past 2 weeks.

_“As apology for consuming your blood, I will granted all of your wish.”, Yuta says while leaning to the counter. Taeyong’s almost choked on his coffee after hearing Yuta’s words. He looks at Yuta in the eyes, looking for his doubt about his words. “Wish?”, Taeyong asks again to make sure._

_Yuta nods, sipping his coffee again. He’s waiting for Taeyong answer while Taeyong still frowns by his words. He grips to the mug tightly, looking for the answer to Yuta’s offer. “I don’t know. But... It’s my only wish”, Taeyong pauses. He faces Yuta again, with serious face, “would you go on date with me?”._

Taeyong wants to slap himself. He shouldn’t asked that to Yuta, since Yuta won’t remember him anyway. He just... wants Yuta to remember him like he used to. But like Ten said, making him remember Taeyong again is such an effort, it’s impossible. The timer almost close to number zero, so he gets ready with the plate and garnish.

_“A date?”, Taeyong nods quickly. Yuta sips his coffee again, probably gonna finish it soon. Taeyong stay still as he waiting for Yuta’s answer. He’s nervous. It’s quite cold but he can feel his sweat dripping on his back, wetting the back of his shirt. Yuta walks to the coffee maker again, pouring the dark liquid into his red mug._

_“When? Where? What should I wear?”, sounds of coffee filling the mugs goes along with Yuta’s questions. Taeyong can’t believe himself, Yuta will agree to go on date with him. “Huh?”, the dumbest thing Taeyong ever want to say. Yuta faces him again, eyebrows raised up, walking closer to the couch where Taeyong sits._

_“I... Uh... You will go on date with me?”, Taeyong tries to confirm, he must be heard the wrong things. Yuta chuckles as he sits beside Taeyong, putting his mug on top of the coffee table. Taeyong’s eyes follow Yuta’s movement, making sure he won’t miss anything from the man in front of him. “Sure, why not? Besides, I wanna know what did I missed when I... Um... forget you?”, Taeyong blinks as he still can’t believe it._

_“I still didn’t decide the place and when...”, Taeyong lowering his head again, staring to his mug. He can feels Yuta movement besides him, seems he taking something from his pants’ pocket. “Give me your number. You can text me if you’re already deciding.”, Taeyong moves his eyes from Yuta’s hand to his face. He sounds and looks convincing, Taeyong can’t doubt Yuta’s words._

_“Okay, if you say so.”, Taeyong takes the phone and type down his phone number._

 

He’s been standing in front of the store for minutes. The forecast said that today’s weather will a bit friendly, the temperature will reached 10° C, warm enough for both him and Yuta to take a walk to the park. It’s 9.23AM, quite early for someone to ask another to go on date. But he only can do it today, because he has work to do in the evening (helping Youngho with his night pub as cook). He looks back to his watch, making sure that he didn’t misread the time. Bunch of kids running in front of him, laughing and playing to each other. At least he can see something innocent this morning before he meet Yuta.

“Taeyong!”, Yuta’s voice from afar catch his attention. He’s running towards Taeyong, with cheeks flushing due to the coldness and warm breath shows up in the air. Taeyong waves his hand, his heart can’t stop beating too fast. It feels like their first ever date, 3 years something ago. It has the same spark, same feeling, same excitement. He never know that meeting with Yuta again makes his heart fluttering.

“Waiting too long? Sorry, the traffic this morning is quite hectic.”, it’s Saturday anyway, it’s normal. Taeyong just shakes his head while hiding under his hazelnut shawl. His cheeks also flushing, like Yuta’s, making them looks like real couple. “So, where are we going now?”, Yuta asks, excited. Then Taeyong lead their way, to the cafe – not his cafe anyway – where they used to have brunch date together.

“We used to have brunch in here.”, says Taeyong as they step in to the cafe, warm air welcome them. The staff also greet them, with smile and friendliness. He missed this place so much, the vibes, the comfort, everything feels like home. They take seat near the window, so they can see the road clearly. “I do remember this place.”, Yuta says as he pulls off his coat, then hangs it to the chair. Of course he do, Ten said that he won’t forget the place but the moment and the person.

“Glad to hear that.”, Taeyong says almost whispering. They sit across each other, while looking at the menu. Warm sunlight greets their face, making it more comfortable as the addition heat after the room heater in the cafe. Taeyong takes a glance to Yuta, wondering if he will order the thing he used to order. The light hits the man perfectly, Yuta looks glowing, shows him how perfect he is. It’s a breathtaking view for Taeyong to see, he didn’t regret anything.

As he mesmerized by Yuta in front of him, suddenly their eyes meeting. Embarrassed, he throws his look back to the menu. He can feel his face heating up due to the embarrassment. He feels like those teenage girls who falls in love with their crush. He feels stupid. He quickly choose the menu before calling the waiter. “Ready to order?”, the tall waiter asks with his note and pen on both of his hands.

“I will have English breakfast and honey muffin. And black coffee.”, Yuta tells his order to the waiter. Taeyong stares as he surprised listening to Yuta’s order. He hasn’t hear honey muffin for years, especially from Yuta’s mouth. Yuta doesn’t change after all. “And you sir?”, the waiter then facing Taeyong. “I want choco-banana waffle and cold milk.”, the waiter writes down the orders and take the menu book from them. Then he gone to the kitchen.

They finish their brunch quite quickly. As Taeyong still gulping to his second milk glass, he looks at Yuta, again. The younger sits graciously as he sips the coffee from the mug, he looks stunning even with mug on his hand. Again, taeyong can feel his face heat up, so he quickly drink his milk. “Taeyong, where are we go... don’t move.”, Taeyong then freeze on his seat, eyebrows raising. Yuta brings his napkin to Taeyong face and wipes the milk moustache on top of Taeyong lips. “Are you this messy too when I was still remembering you?”, Yuta chuckles as he back to his seat again.

_“Why would you drink milk that much? Your skin is already too pale.”, Yuta says while munching his muffin. Taeyong didn’t answer since he still gulping on his milk, tries to empty the glass. He then puts the glass to the table, ready to answer. “Because I’m-“, Yuta suddenly use his napkins to cleans the top of his lips, making him freeze on his seat. “You’re a clean freak but why you’re this messy when it come to drinking milk?”._

_Taeyong laughs after listening to Yuta complains, receiving the questioned look from the man. “What?”, Yuta asks, confused. Taeyong just shakes his head as he tries to stop laughing. “Nothing, it’s just funny seeing you like this, complains and try to nag me.”, his eyes stop to Yuta’s face, admiring the perfect sculpture that God has made for him. The Japanese then chuckles, showing his sweetest smiles on his face, making Taeyong melts on his seat._

 

They walk side by side right now, wandering the park near the cafe. Maybe they already get used to the cold weather, they seems don’t bothered with the coldness. It’s been 10 minutes walking in silence, but no one bother to starts the conversation. Yuta’s eyes goes to the playground while Taeyong’s goes to the flower field. Of course there’s no flower at this time yet, he only sees green grass covering the land. He then back to Yuta again on his side.

It feels nostalgic, for Taeyong. He still feels the excitement he used to feel towards Yuta, years ago. He really want to hugs this man, holds his hand, feeling the warmth and safety, but he can’t do it now. Yuta right now isn’t Yuta he used to know. This guy become a vampire (one thing that he almost forgot) and he didn’t remember Taeyong at all. It’s bitter knowing the fact that it’s imposibble to make him remember again.

“What’s wrong, Taeyong?”, Yuta seems worried over Taeyong silence. Again, Taeyong just shakes his head, and shows him the smile so Yuta won’t worry anything. “Nothing, really, my head just full of thoughts, so yeah...”, the silence lingering both of them again. He doesn’t want the date to turn like this, full of silence and question, but he doesn’t know what to do. As he still fights with his head, Yuta suddenly grips his wrist and pulling him somewhere. “What is it?”, Taeyong asks confused.

Yuta pulls him towards the bench, near the playground. Taeyong still confused as he sits beside Yuta. He looks at him and wonders. “If you feel uncomfortable with this, please tell me.”, Yuta starts to talk. Taeyong is confused, he doesn’t know what happened with the man besides him. “What do you mean?”, Yuta throws his look to the children on playground, heavily sighs. Taeyong can feel the awkwardness after Yuta sudden complain. He probably shouldn’t suggest the date thing.

“I’m sorry.”, Taeyong says. “I’m sorry, for troubling you.”, Yuta looks at him again, confused too.

“What for? You’re not troubling me. Instead, I want you to tell me all the stuff about us. About what I’ve missed.”, Yuta says without leaving his eyes from Taeyong’s. He seems angry to himself, Taeyong knows that. He can see Yuta’s shortened breath, signaling how emotional he is at the moment. “Yuta, did you talk with Ten about me?”, Taeyong guesses and receive a nod from Yuta.

“I... I asked him, last week, and he says that I shouldn’t be bother to try to remember you,”, Yuta pauses as he furrows his eyebrows, looking for the right words so he won’t hurt Taeyong. Taeyong waits, he keep looking to the ground, with his heart beating so fast, excited and nervous. “But I feel guilty, to forget you, to not have you in my memories...”, Yuta sighs, it feels like a hit to Taeyong too.

“Where should I start, then?”, Taeyong asks, laughs bitterly.

***

Taeyong opens his apartment door, the steps feels heavy as he walks futher inside. His chest feels heavy and full, making him breath heavily. He doesn’t know what to do after the date. He feels empty yet feel full. He’s happy, of course, doing mini tour of nostalgia with his lover. But with his lover’s different state, he’s not sure how to feel. He throws his body to the couch, sighs heavily. He probably should ask Ten first before suggest the date.

He stares to the ceiling as he replays what’s happened today. The date is okay, he likes it, Yuta likes, no one get hurts, Yuta even treats him a ride with taxi to the pub. He should be happy about it, his wish is granted, but he feels guilty at the same time. He feels he’s been using Yuta, for his own needs. He shuts his eyes, eyebrows furrowed. Is this the right thing? Is Yuta okay with all of this?

As he thinking, his phone ringing. He quickly takes his phone from the counter and unlock it. Ten’s name and number is showed up on screen, making Taeyong nervous before even answering the phone. “Hello?”, his voice a bit soar as his hearts beating so fast. “Hyung.”, Ten’s voice steady and serious, making Taeyong more nervous.

“What is it, Ten?”, he tries to sounds stable, he grips his phone stronger.

“I heard that you go on date with Yuta?”, Ten’s voice sounds a bit higher than usual. Oh crap, he made a mistake. Ten probably mad at him now. “Uh, yes? How do you know that?”, Taeyong asks back to Ten, he probably heard from Yuta.

“I know it from Yuta. Okay, hyung, listen. I only wanna know your intention of dating Yuta again.”, Ten pauses, he waits Taeyong to prepare his answer. Taeyong gulps, as Ten sounds so serious today. He knows that Ten will mad at him, he already warned Taeyong about the consequences, about the thing of being half vampire.

“Ten, I’m... so sorry, I should ask your permission first before doing this, I apologized.”, he can hears Ten sighs heavily on the other line. He pauses, waiting for Ten. “Hyung, I get that you still can’t overcome your lost of Yuta, I get that you still wanna be with Yuta, but... is it necessary? Is it necessary to make him remember you like he used to?”, the words hit Taeyong hard. Ten sighs heavily again.

“I just wanna say that, don’t force your feeling towards him, it’s better let things flows. People changes, hyung. You should know that better. Anyways, just hit me if you wanna know something, okay? Talk to you later, hyung.”, Ten ends the call. He can feels his eyes burning, tears forming on his eyes, again. He should know this better, he’s been warned. The guilt lingering in his head. Should he stop? Should he try to move on from Yuta?

Those thoughts makes him cries harder. The tears keep falling as he locks himself inside the cold and dark room. He doesn’t know what to do with Yuta anymore. He really wishes he never met Yuta in the first place.

***

The loud cheers echoing from the soccer field. Taeyong in library feels bothered as he tries to focus on his study. The exam is near but none of his friends even study for it, not even Doyoung, the class president. “Why they have match for today? And why they have match in here?”, Taeyong complains in his head. He’s been in library for an hour but he can’t focus on study since there’s soccer match. He’s grunting and decide to leave the library hoping for quite place to study.

After signing the guest book, he walks through the corridor with his earphone on and his book in his hand. His eyes fixed on the math equations that written on the book while his phone playing some music for him. As he walk further from the field, he finally find the peace, near the office. Most of people watching the match, so the place is a bit silence than it used to be. He loves it and decide to seat on the bench while his eyes still focused on the book.

“..cuse me.”, someone voice distratct him from the book. He lifts his head from the book and finding a pair of brown eyes looking straight to him. The boy looks unfamiliar to Taeyong, he honestly never know this guy at all. As he distracted, he study the boy’s face. Other than a pair of brown eyes, he finds sharp nose, lips that quite plump (might be plumpier than his), some band-aid on his cheeks and forehead. He looks stunning in that soccer uniform.

“Excuse me.”, the boy talks again, snapped Taeyong back to reality. The boy only smiles to Taeyong as Taeyong pulls his earphone off. “Uh, I’m sorry, can I help you?”, he can leaves the boy’s eyes, it’s mesmerizing. “Do you know where the bathroom is?”, the boy ask again. Taeyong stands from his seat and ready to leading the boy.

“I’m gonna lead you there, it’s quite far.”, Taeyong says as he packs his stuff back to his bag. The boy only stands still, waiting for Taeyong. In short time, Taeyong is ready with his stuff. “Okay, let’s go.”, the boy nods and following Taeyong’s steps. As Taeyong says, the bathroom is quite far from the place they met.

They pass the office, then the principal room, and some classes. Taeyong doesn’t even know why the bathroom designed to be far and not placed in more strategist place. They walk in silence as Taeyong send the boy to the bathroom. It takes a minute to finally arrive to the bathroom. “So, here is the bathroom. There are only 3 bathroom in this school which is suck. Anyway, I’m gonna leave now, okay?”, Taeyong says as he ready to leave.

“Well, thank you... um..”, the boy’s eyes wandering on Taeyong, looking for something. “Oh, Lee Taeyong, yes. Thank you.”, the boy smiles before disappear to the bathroom. “You’re welcome.”, Taeyong replies. He read the name on the back of the player, written ‘Nakamoto Yuta’ with 10 as the number.

“Nakamoto... Yuta...”, Taeyong halfly whisper as he leaving the bathroom and the Yuta boy. All he can remember is his smile at the end of their meeting.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading the updates
> 
> i wanna thanks to all of the readers of this fics, if it's not bcs of yall, i probably orphanage this fics hahahahaha
> 
> as always, pls leave comments below or hit me on my twitter @chenlemyeon
> 
> and, i probably wont update as often as i used to since the mid-term exam, so yeah
> 
> SEE YOU ON NEXT FICS~ <33333


End file.
